El deseo de ser amado
by FioriE'Amore
Summary: Desde su infancia Lovino anhelo ser amado, cuidado, y apreciado. Aún los tratos que recibía de Antonio no le eran suficientes, él quiere un amor verdadero. ¿Podrá aquel alemán darle lo que tanto quiera? ¿Aunque él ya tenga a alguien? GerMano, un poco de Spamano y Germany x Nyo!Italy.
1. Deseo

**AU Humano. GerMano, GerIta y Spamano. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los tome para escribir el Fanfic.**

***

Desprecio amarlo, desprecio que desde que se apreció por primera vez fue como sí su rostro se clavará en mi corazón, sus palabras quedaran grabadas en mi cabeza y aquellos ojos... Oh, aquellos ojos celestes se hicieran cargo de devorar mi cordura, con aquel brillo y calidez que parecía brotar de las retinas. Realmente me hacía tan feliz, me hacían sentir tan amado y aunque mi complejo de inferioridad a mi hermana se intensificará cada día e hiciera que me odie aún más a mí mismo; Me sentía amado, no de verdad, pero su amabilidad me hacía sentir único. ¿Es bueno que algo así pase?

Sé perfectamente que él no me pertenece, sé que parece que lo odio y que actuó como un imbécil con él y sé aún más que nada que... Él la ama a ella, a mi hermana, a Felicia. A esa grandicima hija de puta con esa maldita sonrisa en el rostro y esa voz chillona del demonio ¡Tan molesta! Sé que no tiene la culpa de nada pero ¡La odio tanto! Sí tan solo yo fuera tan tierno, sí fuera amigable y pudiera ver el mundo con sus ojos él me amaría... Ah, y claro, sí yo fuera mujer... Pues aquel alemán que tanto idolatraba le iba a las mujeres, él era normal, y en verdad que no lo culpo, ¡Los dos somos hombres, joder! ¡Es algo raro! Y lamentablemente yo soy raro, ¡Pareciera que el único! Pues ni ese español idiota pareció interesarse de verdad en mí. Él solo fue puro palabrerio, puro bromismo y yo ingenuamente creí en sus bromas, creí en sus "Te amo" y en sus "¿Te casarás conmigo alguna vez, Lovi?"... Pero nada de eso fue verdad, solo eran las cosas que se le dicen a los niños... No tengo idea de cuántos días inútiles habré pasado esperando a que esas palabras se vuelvan una verdad. Realmente no sé como pude ser tan imbécil al crecer con aquel sueño de que me ame, de que pasasen las décadas y yo valiera algo para él, para Feli, para el abuelo, para todos...

Esta es mi vida, esta no es ninguna sorpresa. Todos la prefieren a ella, el abuelo, Antonio, Ludwig y una lista interminable de idiotas y gente que de alguna manera pude haber llegado a apreciar y darle un maldito hueco en mi alma donde mis sentimientos podían ser amables, pero me equivoque. Parece que nadie vale la pena, o más bien; Que yo no valgo nada. En sus vidas. Soy un relleno, y aunque lo sepa quiero amar, quiero ser amado ¡Debo ser amado! Yo no quiero sus amistades para que luego anden repitiendo las mismas idioteces amorosas que a mí me dicen con mi hermana, quiero ser especial en la vida de alguien. Quiero ser amado, mimado y apreciado, como a una niña. ¿O es que soy tan arrogante como para no darme cuenta que soy querido? Algunas veces creo que sí, pero no me es suficiente, quiero más.

Comenzando desde el principio, cuando me enamore de Antonio no era más que un crio de unos 12 años o más y él un adulto de quién sabe cuanto. Se la pasaba dándome mimos y besos, me decía que era lindo, que era tierno y único. Yo lo trataba como a un inútil imbécil y nunca llegue a mostrar lo mucho que valoraba lo que hacía por mí, pero lo amaba tanto... Tanto, tanto lo amaba que cuando me besaba en la mejilla y me elogiaba mi corazón saltaba y un revuelto de pensamientos cursis sacudían mi cabeza. Lo amaba tanto que había olvidado el significado de la palabra "Amor". Pero claro, como a todo niño se me trababa de esa manera, no era nada especial, hacía lo mismo con Felicia. Yo no lo sabía pero cuando lo oí repetir los mismos elogios que me regalaba me congelé, sentí una brisa helada sacudirme y como si la sangre de mi cuerpo se derramara por el suelo. Estaba tan vacio, jamás debí de enamorarme, nunca desde un principio. Él dejó una cicatriz en mí y yo no hice más que alimentarla a medida que iba creciendo, como echando sal a la herida.

Sin embargo, nunca perdí la esperanza, sí él se sacrificaba tanto por mí yo debía de haber valido algo. Cuando me fui de la casa y convencí a Felicia para que me siguiera creí que se enojaría, que se pondría posesivo y me lo impediría pero no. Posó su mano sobre mi cabeza, me despeino y me deseo suerte. Realmente... Eso no era lo que quería oír, yo... Quería que me necesitara como yo a él.

De nuevo, no me rendí. Cuando mi hermana se fue antes que yo, me quede frente a él y cometí el peor error que podría hacer cometido; Lo bese, sonreí y dije las palabras... "Te amo" "Te amo tanto que tome en serio todo lo que decías y espere que fuese una realidad" Con la mayor pena del mundo. Pero nada, nuestros amores eran diferentes, yo lo amaba con el alma y él como un padre a un hijo o como un amigo a otro. Siempre esperé que ese momento le hiciera daño, que sufriera, que se sintiera como yo, quería dejar un rastro de nuestra vida juntos. No esperé respuesta, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté frente a ella a llorar, posiblemente mi llanto se escuchara desde el otro lado pero... Simplemente fue inevitable. Tuve que arrepentirme de todo, de que me iba, de haberme enamorado, de confesarme, de besarlo. Nunca debí decir nada. Como el nunca volvió a decir nada del tema.

A veces siento que estoy un poco enamorado de él.

Pero eso es un pasado, yo crecí, soy un adulto. Tengo ya 23 y mi hermana es tan solo una niña de 20, y debo admitir que aunque sienta un odio y celos terribles hacía ella me preocupa. Ella anda con ahora mismo mi compañero de universidad, ella es la prometida de mi amado, pues hace poco Ludwig le propuso matrimonio. Fue algo que no me espere, él nunca fue de tener relaciones duraderas. Ludwig En hombre de mi edad, a quien veo tan hermoso, tan perfecto... No entiendo como pudo haber hecho esa propuesta de matrimonio, me despedazo por completo saber que jamás lograría tenerlo... Es tan lindo, aunque da miedo aveces, pero es amable y alegre conmigo, a pesar de que sea grosero con él siempre me trato a la perfección. Tengo miedo de que solo lo haga para llevarse bien conmigo y que mi hermana sea feliz pero no puedo evitar pensar que me ama. Cuando me cuida, me cocina, me habla, yo no puedo evitarlo. Pensar que es una confusión me calma pero se siente como un enamoramiento, como lo fue con Toño pero esta vez es algo malo. Nunca debí de haber traído a casa a Lud, nunca debí dejar que Feli lo viera. Siento como sí me hubieran robado a mi amado, como sí hubieran arrancado la última pieza de mi corazón que quedaba vigente y hacía que aún pudiera mantenerme calmado.

Cuando los vi besarse en el sofá todo se acabó por un momento, uno que pareció una eternidad. La sangre en mi cabeza tan helada se agolpó y quede vació nuevamente. Como fue antes, todo estaba volviendo a pasar. El dolor, el sufrimiento, las nauseas y el corazón vació despedazado en mi pecho con unos latidos lentos que reflejaban el shock por el que pasaba. Nuevamente cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me senté y llore. No era algo nuevo, pero se sintió horrible. Sé que soy arrogante, un idiota y un amargo bueno para nada pero no merecía sufrir tanto.

De todos modos, yo hice como si nada con él. En cuanto me aviso que ambos tenían una relación no entiendo como pude juntar coraje para felicitarlo sin llorar de forma desconsolada primero, quizás solo quiero verlo feliz, es decir, pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de verlo así, tan sonriente y entusiasmado. Aunque haya sentido una puñalada en el pecho su sonrisa fue como un abrazo de "No te preocupes" Fue tan cálido y hermoso conmigo.

Hoy, un día de semana cualquiera, martes en realidad, no es nada más ni nada menos que otro de esos días en los que tengo que vivir esta insufrible vida que aguanto solo porque soy lo suficiente idiota como para tener esperanzas. Anoche me sentí peor que nunca, tengo la costumbre de llorar en mi habitación cual adolescente de 15 que se corta como idiota pero el recordar tanto sufrimiento pasado no pude evitar sentirme peor. Y ahora con este hombre a mí lado, caminando junto a él hacía la Universidad, la impotencia de no poder tomarlo y besarlo me ahoga.

[ A partir de aquí la narración termina. ]

―Bien, andas callado. No has dicho nada durante todo el viaje, ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Dijo el alemán con cierta preocupación. Él era bastante callado a decir verdad pero el silencio entre ambos se torno más extraño que de costumbre, algo incomodo.

―¿Uhm? Claro, todo esta bien. Es solo que hoy no estoy de humor para nada, mucho menos para hablar, así que mejor cierra el pico durante un tiempo. ¿Vale? ―Dijo casi en un susurro, hablo bastante bajo a decir verdad. Hoy no estaba de humor ni siquiera para ser malo con él.

Por su parte, él no respondió, sí hablaba lo provocaría aún más y no quería enojarlo. Así que en silencio, ambos caminaron hasta la Universidad. Hoy fue un día aburrido para ambos. Lovino se sentía terrible y él evitaba a toda costa joderle en algo.

Al final del día, Lovino decidió volver a casa sin él, no sentía deseos de verlo y mucho menos de presenciar el beso de bienvenido que le daba su hermana a Lud, lo volvía loco. Así que tomó el camino hacía su casa él solo.

[ El primer párrafo será narrado por Ludwig. ]

No lo entiendo, ni siquiera yo me entiendo. Ese chico es tan... Raro. No hay noche en la que me quede en su casa y no lo escuche llorar, ¿Qué demonios pasará por su cabeza? Parece que sufre depresión, siempre esta igual, aunque hoy en particular lo note más serio. ¿Todo irá bien en su familia? Es decir, nunca lo veo bajar cuando hay visita y sinceramente me da lastima. De no ser por él jamás habría conocido a Feli, le debo mucho. Quizás debería hacer algo, yo lo quiero, lo siento como un gran amigo, aunque... No lo sé, siento que no me quiere. Tal vez yo le molesto.

Los tratos y el supuesto odio que recibía de Lovino lo hacían sentir tan mal. Él lo quiere, es su amigo. Sin embargo no puede evitar tener ese sentimiento de que lo rechaza, de que no lo quiere. ¿Y sí él lo molesta? ¿Y si no se siente cómodo junto a él?  
>Aquellas preguntas se devoran su cerebro, no quiere que le pase nada, no quiere que se deprima, después de todo él es su único amigo, la única persona con la que se siente seguro de hablar todo.<p>

Caminó con esos pensamientos hasta su departamento. Debería evitar un mensaje a Felicia para avisarle que no irá a visitarla hoy, tendrá que inventar alguna excusa pronto. Quizás diga que se enfermo, o le pasó algo a sus perros. Lo que sea sirve, a decir verdad no tiene muchas ganas de verla. Esta cansado y ella es demasiado molesta.

Se recostó en su cama y durmió.

El moreno, por su parte ni entrar a su casa quería. No tenía ganas de saludar a su hermana, no tenía ganas de llorar, de nada de lo que solía hacer. Simplemente quería pensar. ¿Realmente valía la pena todo esto? Estaba reconsiderando este "Amor" hacía al alemán y ese "Amor" hacía el español. ¿Realmente valía la pena molestarse tanto por dos personas? Se había hecho tantos problemas por ellos, cosas que nadie le pidió y nadie le obligo a hacer, solo fue su estupidez y el supuesto amor que sentía por ellos. ¿Se le puede puede llamar amor a lo que siente? No parece, todo es más bien un deseo de ser amado, de presionar a alguien para que lo quiera. Todo para no sentirse solo, un empujón para ser "Fuerte", la necesidad de tener un compañero sentimental para poder soportar todo juntos. Pero... ¿Es amor? Por más que haya dicho que ambos quienes fueron sus enamorados sean hermosos, amables y lindos siente como sí nunca los apreció más allá de eso.

"Esto no es amor, nunca fue amor" Pensó, sentado en el patio trasero de la casa. En un lugar donde su hermana sería incapaz de verlo, tan serio, más que siempre. Siente como sí todo lo que hizo por ellos dos fuera una vil perdida de tiempo... Así que, ¿Qué es lo que realmente vale la pena? Ya ni sabe.


	2. ¿Resignación?

Lo que le da sentido a la vida son los pequeños detalles. Todos.  
>¿Cuál es el sentido de su vida? No lo sabe, no lo encuentra. Se siente vacío, como un ser sin sangre. Es un estúpido y lo reconoce.<p>

Felicia se desespero, gritó, lloró y lo buscó por dónde sea. Él no quería verla, él no quería ver a Ludwig, él no quería ver nadie. No quería que lo abracen, que lo mimen, o que lo consientan.  
>Ahora no. Por un momento se sentía tranquilo.<br>Quería estar solo, solo con sus pensamientos, solo con su propio sufrimiento. Necesitaba pensarlo todo, toda su vida.

23 años, tenía 23 años, ¿Qué ha estado haciendo durante todos esos años? Sufrir, llorar, gritar por... ¿Por qué? Por dos personas, por dos hombres. Nada más, solo eso.  
>A lo largo de sus años pensó en ser amado, ni nada más, ni nada menos. Y ahora, él solo, sin nadie, en una cafetería. Su hermana posiblemente estaría buscándolo por todas partes. Imaginó sus gritos y disfrutó el plantearse esa escena en su cabeza, él sabe que ella lo quiere, esto lo hace sentirse como una rata.<p>

Se preguntó algo, ¿El amor es en verdad tan bueno cómo lo dicen? Le dedicó toda su vida al "amor", a dos hombres nada más, quizás... Es solo una obsesión, solo miedo, no quiere estar solo pero no puede evitarlo.

"No quiero estar solo, no puedo, no tengo, no debo estar solo" Pensó, dio un ultimo tragó a su café y unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos de forma discreta. Pasó su mano por debajo de su ojo para limpiarlas, ellas desaparecieron por unos segundos, pero más de eso no sirvió, continuó llorando disimuladamente, miró de lado, hacía la ventana para que no se notase.  
>Aquellas lagrimas producidas por la resignación caían sobre los pequeños restos de café que quedaron.<br>No quería admitirlo, sentía demasiado dolor, como una puñalada en le pecho. Ni siquiea él se entendía, ¿Por qué lo necesitaba tanto? ¿Por qué a él? Habiendo tantos hombres en el mundo, lo quiere a él, lo quiere aunque no sea suyo, lo quiere aunque él no lo ame. Lo quiere tanto, lo quieren en sus brazos, callando sus lagrimas, durmiendo su angustia. Lo quiere.

Y comenzó a llover.  
>Al igual que de sus ojos, el agua caía del cielo.<br>—¿Por qué demonios todo me tiene que salir tan mal? —Suspiro, actuaba como adolescente incomprendido en estos momentos pero jamás había estado tan triste, tan confundido... No desde hace tiempo, ¡Joder! ¡¿Esto era amor sí o no?! Sentía algo, ¡Lo sentía! Y no solo quería llorar, ¡Quería gritar, gritarle a todos! Quería gritarle a ese maldito macho alemán, mierda, ¡Esa maldita impotencia de no poder abrir el pico!

Sentía odio, odio hacía él. Ahora mismo, los odia a todos, odia a su amado, lo odia tanto. No es su culpa, pero lo siente así.

Oh, dios... ¿Cómo se le llama a este sentimiento? Lo ama tanto pero lo odia al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué es? Él no lo sabe, no sabe nada y sus preguntas no pueden ser contestadas por el mismo.

Frota sus puños contra sus ojos, con fuerza. Siente el dolor, una punzada en el pecho, siente que las lagrimas aun brotan y no las puede parar. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué simplemente no se rinde y... Acaba con todo esto de una vez? Fácil, sencillo, pero no podría hacerlo.

— Olvídalo Lovino, olvida todo. Tienes 23 años, tonto. Madura  
>Se dijo a si mismo, se tenía lastima.<p>

Tomó aire, sus ojos se habían tornado un tanto rojizos y su piel pálida.  
>Pagó, salió de ahí en cuanto pudo. Se notaba su expresión al caminar, esa desesperación, esa angustía, como contenía su llanto... Todo en él, todo era tan obvio.<p>

¿A dónde iba? ¿A dónde? A ninguna parte.

La lluvia se confundía con sus lagrimas.

Solo corría, corría y su llanto escapaba desconsoladamente, cada vez peor, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más doloroso pero a su vez, tan calmante, tan liberador.

Paró, quién sabe dónde. Simplemente, él y sus lagrimas. Imaginó la nada, la sintió. Finalmente cayó al piso. No tenía como cubrirse de la lluvia, estaba empapado. Su respiración se oía agitada

¿Quién podría amar a un hombre que no puede mantenerse en pie?

Cerró los ojos y se apoyo sobre el piso, con ambos puños cerrados comenzó a golpearlo. Esto no servía de nada, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Solo el ridículo una vez más.

Abrió los ojos, miró aquel hermoso río frente a él. Aquellos barcos, las gotas de lluvia golpear el agua, el brillo de la luna reflejarse sobre el agua.

— Es hermoso.

Se imagino a si mismo, corriendo, llorando. Siendo tan patético. Se paró y comenzó a reír un poco, por Dios, ¿Qué hacía?  
>Secó sus lagrimas, miró nuevamente al río. Ya era tarde, debería volver a casa. Por una vez sentía que ya fue demasiado para él, para su hermana.<p>

Ya no puede más, se rindió.

No llevaba mucho encima, solo lo del principio. El bolso que utilizaba para ir a la universidad aún colgaba de él, se había olvidado por completo de él. Lo abrió y de un bolsillo retiro su celular. Demasiadas llamadas perdidas, demasiados mensajes. Todos de su hermana, uno de Ludwig. Ignoro aquellos de la menor y procedió a leer el del alemán.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? No le contestaste los mensajes a tu hermana"

Se alegró por su mensaje, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió triste. Era obvio que Feli le dijo que mandase el mensaje para saber dónde esta, de todos modos, lo respondería.

"Estoy volviendo a casa, fui a dar un paseo" Y lo envió.

Caminó hasta su casa, ignoro la lluvia. Ignoro el agua caer sobre él.

Pensó en todo, absolutamente todo. Mientras caminaba, dio un par de patadas a una lata frente a él, hasta que la perdió de vista. Pidió indicaciones a un par de personas, hasta cierto momento se perdió.

Finalmente, pudo reconocer dónde estaba. A unas pocas cuadras de su casa. Ya había dejado de llorar hace tiempo, se sentía... ¿Tranquilo? Quizás a simple vista, pero aun sentía punzadas en el pecho.  
>Comenzó a estornudar un par de veces y a moquear. Se estaba resfriando, no le sorprendía.<p>

Llegó a casa, no quería abrir la puerta y soportar el escándalo que haría al verlo.

"Soy incapaz, soy inútil" Pensó, bajó la cabeza y tomo aire.

Fue hasta el patio trasero y escaló hasta su habitación. Realmente no era un casa muy difícil de entrar, normalmente hacía lo mimo para salir a la universidad. Desde la ventana, sin que su hermana se diese cuenta, ella hay estaba acostumbrada.

Ya en su habitación, dejó su bolso sobre la silla que tenía ahí. Fue hasta el baño y se desnudo.

Volvió a tomar aire prendió las canillas, el agua caliente salió con rapidez.  
>Miro su cuerpo, tan delicado. Extremadamente delgado, y en verdad no era fuerte. Se había puesto demasiado pálido, su nariz se había tornado roja, quizás a causa del resfriado que estaba pescando.<br>Se abrazo a si mismo, tocó su piel. Estaba tan frío.

La bañera estaba por la mitad, aun así sumergió su cuerpo en el agua, se fue cubriendo hasta cubrir todo , dejando su cabeza fuera, tapando de ella, sólo su boca.

La bañera se había llenado por completo, la cerro, volvió a acostarse en el agua y durmió.

**¡Hola! Sí llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Creo que seguiré actualizando, me gustó la idea del fic aunque soy nueva en esto así que un par de criticas no estarían mal. Gracias. 3**


End file.
